oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Trouble
Details Walkthrough Stolen Goods *Travel to Miscellania and speak to Advisor Ghrim in the castle to start the quest. *Speak to Prince Brand or Princess Astrid in one of the rooms next door and a cut scene should follow. Prince Brand and Princess Astrid suggest that you have to marry the King to Queen Sigrid. *King Vargas says that items have been going missing, you need to talk to various island workers. *Speak to Guunhild by the herbs (or Leif by the trees, or Magnus by the mines). Apparently Etceteria came to ask for tithes, the workers refused, and the next day items were stolen. More Stolen Goods *Talk to the King again, he tells you to talk to Queen Sigrid *Speak to Queen Sigrid in Etceteria. She tells you to talk to her citizens about things gone missing and other stuff, once again criticizing the king whenever she gets the chance. *Speak to Moldof just outside the castle and he will tell you the same story as the man in Miscellania. *Speak to Queen Sigrid and update her on the known information. Soldiers have been mentioned in both stories, and she has no army. To the dungeon with You! *Speak to King Vargas finding out that the Miscellanians also has no army, and he says he could make one, and this is arousing suspicion so you ask what else you can do to further the investigation. *Speak to Advisor Ghrim and he will tell you to talk to people to find out if they had seen any suspicious characters. *Speak to the Sailor and he will mention a group of children who said they had went to go visit their family in the dungeon *Try to climb down the dungeon ladder(it's near the entrance of the castle). The guard will tell you need a proclamation from the King declaring that you are in fact the Regent. *Speak to King Vargas to get access to dungeons. He gives you a scroll with his signature and everything. *Take the scroll with you and enter the dungeons (in Miscellania castle) and you will arrive in a small underground town. Find and speak to the dwarfs mining next to a narrow crevice, they tell you that you need to speak to a dwarf called Donal who is in the Inn, as he saw a horrible monster or something. Ask him some questions and tell him you'll go fight the monster. Ask for a mining prop. He gives you a mining prop. Repairing the Lift *Back to where the two dwarf miners are, pick up a bronze pickaxe, use prop with the crack and squeeze through. *You need to repair the lift using various items in the boxes. Take 3 beams, 3 pulley-beams, and a rope from the various crates available. **Attach a "pulley beam" to the "scaffold". **Combine a beam with a "pulley beam", and combine this "long pulley beam" with a second beam to get a "longer pulley beam", attach this to the scaffold **Attach another "pulley beam" to the scaffold **Add a rope to the scaffold. **Use a beam with the "platform". **Use a rope with the repaired platform **Use the engine with the engine platform **Mine, and add 5 coal to the engine. The lift is now working again. The Burnt Diary *Take another rope, and go up your repaired lift, GRAB the plank, enter the tunnel, travel east and use a rope with overhanging rock to get across the water. *Search the fire remains to get part of a burnt diary. Read it if you wish, and save it for later. *Across slippery rocks - you may be hit for 8 damage here, there's nothing you can do about it... Unless you use the plank (The plank can be used to help you cross the rocks without any damage. Just use it on the rocks to cross. You have to use it separately on each rock, and you'll pick it up each time and have to set it on the next one. *As you travel around, search all the fire remains slowly adding pages to the diary, be careful not to walk across the steam vents which will hit 8 damage if you do. Some of them do not, but its still best to be careful. Those Meddling Kids! *Once the diary is complete, enter a crevice at the end of the passage and you should see a cut scene involving some lost kids. The kids had apparently not been able to pass the Trials to become a Fremennik so they were going to start a war here and then stop it, and be seen as heroes. They are to blame for everything. When it's done, talk to them, they will let you know that you need to fight a sea snake. *Travel out through the next exit and roam the passages where there are lots of sea snakes and snake spawns until you reach another crevice, squeeze through and kill the Giant Sea Snake (level 149). The Final Battle Protect from melee works fine, but its poison damage hits 9 so an antipoison is strongly recommended. Pick up the box that it drops. After the fight it is also recommended to immediately drink your antipoison cause the damage of the poison is very slow, yet heavy. *Return through the crevice. A guard will notice you and help you up and you will surface near Sigrid's castle. *Go to Queen Sigrid and talk to her, she'll be impressed with you, and she'll give you a letter to take to King Vargas(Reading it will not affect the quest.) *Go to King Vargas to complete the quest. Reward *1 Quest Point *20000 coins *5000 Agility experience *5000 Slayer experience *5000 Hitpoints experience *Improved rewards from Miscellania (by far the best reward!) Trivia *If the player asks the guard in Miscellania if he or she can go down the dungeon before he or she gets permission to go down there, the guard will say "You're the regent? Well I didn't vote for you!" This is similar to a phrase used in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *If the player switches his or her gender between Throne of Miscellania and this quest, various humorous lines such as "Weren't you a man when we last met?" are said throughout the quest. *The Sailor on the docks says that he likes 'Wine Woman and Song' which is a song by Strauss Category:Quests